


Our Kink Box (Klance)

by JayKoganeHolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Smut, this is going to be really kinky so👍
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayKoganeHolt/pseuds/JayKoganeHolt





	Our Kink Box (Klance)

Dicks out for Harambe


End file.
